Hard Steeled-Questions
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Lately Levy has been not herself and Gajeel seems to be the one to notice. When he confronts her of her usual behavior she acted in a way that he never seen before. Can Gajeel figure out what has set Levy in such an unsettingly mood with him? Could it be related to something in the past or something currently? With these thoughts could our iron guy figure out what's happening?
1. Gajeel worried!

**Hello and welcome to my new story I hope you enjoy and hopefully I finish up the sweet fairy story enjoy even if it short it for you to enjoy**

* * *

**Hard Steeled-Questions**

Gajeel has been trying to figure out what was wrong with Levy. She hasn't been herself lately and everyone has been to busy with their own problems to notice even Levy's best friend Lucy who looked busy with a book. Levy has this dark aura that surrounds her and she's been harsh toward her teammates as they stayed away from her. Gajeel just doesn't understand what could be wrong with her. Could it be that monthly women thing Metalicana told him about? Or did she get in a fight with Lucy? Shaking his head before more questions come up into his mind leading him off track, he went straight to Levy and sat on the opposite of her. Levy looked up to see Gajeel and her eyes turned cold or more like in a glare. Gajeel flinched a little not understanding what had he done to make her so angry. She huffed and looked at the book in front of her, ignoring him completely.

"Hey Shrimp, what's up with the glare?" asked Gajeel as Levy ignored him again.

"Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Hello Shrimp I know you can hear me."

"..."

"Stop acting so childish and talk to me."

"Can you shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you and your big mouth. Do me a favor and walk into a pole better yet into a brick wall," yelled Levy as everyone turned to see what the commotion's about. Gajeel smiled as Levy was glaring.

"I finally got you to look at me," grinned Gajeel as Levy looked at him baffled. Next thing she knew, Gajeel got up, came to her, and carried her on his shoulders leaving the guild with the members shocked at his actions. Gajeel continued carrying Levy as she struggled to be put down or bringing her back to the guild. They were in the woods and Gajeel finally set Levy down who was glaring at him.

"Now care to tell me, what did I do to make you hate me?" asked Gajeel cautiously as Levy snorted at his question.

"Don't act like you don't know," said Levy as Gajeel gave her a confused look.

"I don't so why don't you clarify for me," said Gajeel as Levy looked surprised that he used 'clarify' in a sentence.

"Fine, but they are going to be hard steeled- questions," said Levy as she glared at him.


	2. Levy's reaction

**Hello and welcome to my new story I hope you enjoy. I recently thought what would happened if Gajeel was the only one to notice Levy's anger and what could be about? So here's the story and enjoy oh and I won't reveal what has been bothering Levy since Gajeel has to figure it out :)**

"Fine, but they are going to be hard steeled- questions," said Levy as she glared at him.

* * *

"Wait what do you mean 'hard steeled-questions'?" asked Gajeel as Levy looked at him with a cold expression.

"You bolt head, have to question me about why or how I'm in this mood without anyone to ask. You need to see what 'this' has gotten me so worked over," explained Levy harshly as Gajeel eyes widen in surprise with her word of insult.

"It doesn't look like anyone has noticed your mood lately," said Gajeel who noticed Levy eyes hiding an emotion that he's never seen before.

"I know and it's better so that way Erza or Mira won't come after you," said Levy who voice echoed with sadness.

"Why would they come after me? I haven't done anything and you're just treating me like crap for no reason," complained Gajeel.

"There is a reason you dummy. You just can't see it because you are so dense like Natsu," yelled Levy as she hit Gajeel on the chest with her fists even though they both knew it felt no pain.

"Don't compare me to Salamander! We are nothing alike just fellow dragon-slayers who are searching for their parents," said Gajeel sternly as Levy stopped hitting his chest and saw his conflicted expression.

_No don't console him Levy. It will hurt you even more than ever. But he looks so in pain...No! I can't cry in front of him_ thought Levy as she realized that she wanted to cry for Gajeel.

Levy stepped away from him and told him in a cold voice " If you don't hurry up and find out why I'm like this, then I wouldn't care to go on dangerous mission that are life-threatening without any thought at all even without Team Shadow Gear."

"Are you insane?! What in the world did I do to make you say something like that? Aren't you worried about how sad everyone would be if you recklessly took a dangerous mission all on your own," yelled Gajeel as he stepped in front of her face-to-face.

"I know that!" snapped Levy.

"Sure you do then why are you saying things like that to make me worry Levy?" snapped Gajeel back ignoring that he said her name at all.

"Then find out why!" yelled Levy as she walked away from him before he heard her heart beat fast at the way he said her name.

Gajeel stared at her with a confusion of mixed emotions on his face as he recall all the memories of her just smiling or being happy. _What's wrong Levy? Why won't you just tell me? Why was my heart panicking of you doing something reckless and ending your own life_ thought Gajeel sadly as he head home.

* * *

The next few days Gajeel hasn't been showing up at the guild which worried some of the members since Levy won't say a word about him. Levy has been going on missions by herself and Erza finally told her to at least take someone with her. Lucy volunteered since Levy's teammates were afraid of Levy's mood. Meanwhile Gajeel was just throwing a rubber ball against his bedroom wall when Lily appeared.

"Gajeel do you want to go to the guild today?" asked Lily worried since he knew Gajeel would usually go everyday to the guild. Lily noticed his quiet behavior and wondered what set him off like that.

"It's fine, Lily go on. I don't want to keep you like this and if they ask just say I'm sick or something except saying I was hurt because that Flame Head would start boasting that I'm weak," said Gajeel as he persuaded Lily to go.

"Alright, while I'm there I'll pick out a job to get your head out of the clouds," said Lily as Gajeel grinned at him and patted his head gently.

"Thanks Lily, I appreciated it," said Gajeel happily as Lily smiled and flew off to the guild leaving Gajeel with his thoughts about Levy. _Why can't I breath when I hear someone say her name or when my mind stops and wonder what she could be doing? Ugh... _thought Gajeel.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" voiced out Gajeel's last thought.

"I don't know, but you are acting like a nut case," said a familiar voice as Gajeel recognized his scent.

"Who the hell are you calling a nut case, Flame Head," questioned Gajeel annoyed as he looked to see Natsu leaning on his doorway.

"Never said anything about you being a nut case, Metal Head. Anyways I'm not here to fight or pick on you since I'm here for a reason," explained Natsu as he came in and sat on Gajeel's armchair.

"Oh of course just make yourself at home while you're at it. So what's your reason, Pyro?" asked Gajeel interestedly as Natsu smiled at his complaint but faced turned serious.

"It's about Levy and her behavior lately," said Natsu seriously as Gajeel was surprise that this was his reason to come talk with him about.


	3. Helping Nastu once!

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update but you know I'm busy as usual. So here's the story sorry if it's short enjoy**

"It's about Levy and her behavior lately," said Natsu seriously as Gajeel was surprise that this was his reason to come talk with him about.

* * *

"What about Levy and her behavior lately?" asked Gajeel disinterestedly as he could so Natsu wouldn't notice his interest.

"She has been going on missions quickly after she got back from finishing another one. Jet and Droy don't go with her because she forces them not to accompany her. All this has to be because of you," pointed Natsu as Gajeel looked at him surprise.

"So you think I'm the source of her problems that's bullshit Salamander. Why would I be the reason?" suggested Gajeel as he understood why she was acting like this, but for what purpose.

"I just have a hunch that Levy is probably angry about something you did," stated Natsu matter-of-fact. Gajeel huffed at his assumptions but thought of something to ask him.

"Why exactly are you interested in this anyways besides helping out your friend?" asked Gajeel waiting to see what Natsu would answer.

"Because you are hurting Levy in an emotionally and physically way. Don't tell me you already forgot what you once told me about Lucy," said Natsu briefly as Gajeel's eyes widen. His mind remembering what he did to help Natsu with his problem with Lucy.

* * *

**_Flackback:_**

_Gajeel was relaxing at the back of the guild watching the mayhem unfold once again by Natsu and Gray. He was glancing at Levy with want, but ignored it as something that was bothering him. After hearing Erza kicking their ass as usual, Gajeel sigh and left the guild after notifying Lily about leaving. While walking he stumble upon a path into the woods and decided to go along it to kill time. During his walk, he reached upon a house with vines covering it and a sign on the front. He ignored the sign not even bothering to glance at it. Once he stopped by to see if there is anyone there he turned and bumped into the owner of the house. He dust off his clothes and looked to glare at the pink-haired man in front of him._

_"Hey Flame Head watch where you're going," complained Gajeel as he glared at Natsu. Natsu copy Gajeel's actions and looked at him with surprise, but then glared back._

_"Watch where you're going Metal Face," counteract Natsu as he glared at Gajeel._

_"Tch, why bothering sticking around with you. You're just going to make me lose brain cells by talking to you," retorted Gajeel as he was about to walk past him when a thought occurred to him._

_"What are you doing here, anyways? Were you following me you stalker," said Gajeel disgusted which cause Natsu to yelled "What the hell! I don't go that way and what are you doing near my house?"_

_Gajeel stopped, turned, and sniffed the air around them for scents. Gajeel cursed under his breath as he realized just now that he was indeed near Natsu's home. Natsu had his arms wrapped against his chest with a scowl. _

_"Eh I guess I didn't notice this was your stink hole. I was minding my own business and stumble upon here," explained Gajeel since Natsu still hasn't said anything. He sigh and began to leave when Natsu said "Stop."_

_Gajeel looked at him and noticed that Salamander everyone knows was sweating bullets and looked nervous. Natsu couldn't believe he said that but where was he going to look for help in an another dragon-slayer. There is no way I'm asking those Sabertooth bastards thought Natsu._

_"What do you want, ya Pyro?" asked Gajeel regaining Natsu's attention._

_"C-C-Can you help me understand something about m-mating? You know for dragon-slayers like us and how does it work," asked Natsu bluntly but with a flush face._

_"...So do you know about the birds & the bee's?" asked Gajeel not answering Natsu's question._

_"Yes I know about the birds & the bee's. What's that got to do with mating?" snorted Natsu at Gajeel's ridiculous question._

_"Then it similar to that it just well..." trailed off Gajeel as he realized how weird this was discussing this with Natsu. _

_"Well, what?" prompt Natsu as he noticed Gajeel's reaction._

_"Well, you are finding the one who holds your heart, soul, and world," said Gajeel which Natsu gave him a confused look._

_"What I mean is you find your soul mate , your other half, your true love and can't leave without her," explained Gajeel slowly._

_"So that's why I've been acting like that in front of -" stopped Natsu as he blushed at what he was about to say._

_"I'm guessing you were about to say Lucy," laughed Gajeel as Natsu began to blush even harder._

_"Hey, leave me alone. What should I tell Lucy, she thinks I've been acting like a complete idiot in front of her," said Natsu sadly._

_"Salamander, we all think you are a complete idiot ,but go and confess to her since you love her," cheered Gajeel which Natsu smiled at him and went to find Lucy._

_"Ah, there's no helping him in any way. He's completely an idiot," smiled Gajeel as he was about to leave and heard his name called out._

_"GAJEEL! I help you whenever you have problem with mating," yelled Natsu with a smile and waving his hand in the air._

_"In your dreams, if I was in mating I'd figured it out already," called Gajeel as he walked away waving his hand back at Natsu._

* * *

"There is no way that Levy has feelings for me that way, Pyro," snapped Gajeel as Natsu was taken in surprise by his snappish attitude.

"Well, we'll see about that. Let's go," said Natsu as he stood and waited for Gajeel to copy his actions. Grumbling as he did, Gajeel couldn't believe what Natsu could be implying about Levy falling for him which made him happy inside but outside with disbelief.


	4. Recalling Memories

**Hey everyone welcome to Hard-Steeled Questions! Please enjoy the story and leave reviews or questions about the story your response matters to me :) **

"Well, we'll see about that. Let's go," said Natsu as he stood and waited for Gajeel to copy his actions. Grumbling as he did, Gajeel couldn't believe what Natsu could be implying about Levy falling for him which made him happy inside but outside with disbelief.

* * *

They arrived near Natsu's home and entered. Gajeel noticed the cleanliness of his home which he also took hint of the scent of vanilla lingering. He sat on the couch as Natsu looked around his closet for something in particular. Gajeel tried to recall moments in when Levy actually was showing interest in him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while closing his eyes into the memory.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_Valentine's Day:_

_Gajeel was hiding from Mira as she once again planned a couples event which he didn't want to participate in. Lately she has been on his case about casting longing glances at their dear book worm, but he turned it down as if she were conjuring this in her which she occasionally did. Now he was hiding in the shadows of the corner watching all other couples act lovey-dovey. Although he had to admit it but watching Natsu kiss Lucy on the spot ignoring her flushed face and hearing the cat calls made him smiled. Natsu confessed and now those two are Fairy Tail's favorite couple which gave Mira a nosebleed and a fantasy of their wedding or family. Sighing he looked around his festive members as they get themselves to drink or get lucky with a member or confess to their crush. Juvia managed to capture the Ice Head's attention when Lyon was visiting them for this event. Gray stood by her the whole day forcing his old friend to leave Juvia alone. Now by some chance they are going out and are happy as ever._

_"Gajeel," called a lovely voice as he turned to find Levy behind him. She was dressed in a metallic shirt that matched her black boots to her black skirt making her appearance seem feminine and graceful._

_"Yes Shrimp," he answered with his gaze facing her thoughtful one straight on._

_"I made you this chocolate and hope you accept them," blushed Levy as she left what was behind her back and showed two heart shaped candies. Gajeel was shocked that he received chocolate from the girl of his wandering thoughts. He reached out and grabbed them from her small hands. When they touched he felt a static shock from grazing his hands on her._

_"Thank you, but can I ask? Are they safe to eat?" teased Gajeel as Levy began blushing even more at his teasing. She was pounding her fists on his chest and demanding that he apologize in a meaningful way which cause him to laugh with her joining as well._

* * *

"I finally found it!" exclaimed Natsu as he came over and showed Gajeel what he found. It was a crystal ball that recalled any memories that were precious to you. Gajeel lifted it and tried to see what so special about it.

"So what's the deal with this crystal ball? Did you steal it from Crystal Island?" questioned Gajeel since he knows Natsu would do something like that.

"No, I borrowed it from Gramps. He lend it to me five months ago when I ask him about my conflicted emotions towards Lucy," answered Natsu as Gajeel nodded at his honest statement and realized.

"Wait, you had this for five months and haven't even brought it back to him?" spoken Gajeel in a arguable tone.

"I've been to busy going on missions with my team and hanging out with Luce," explained Natsu as he shrugged his shoulders in a-what-can-you-do-about-it gesture.

"So why does this have to help with my problem with Levy?" asked Gajeel as examined the crystal ball once more.

"Ha so you admitted the fact that you're the reason she's been acting like this. You need to focus on the crystal ball and picture Levy in any emotion that ever left any impact on you," explained Natsu.

"I was thinking about something like that just a minute ago! There is no way I'm using this stupid junk," complained Gajeel as he was ready to throw the ball causing it to break. Natsu wasn't shock at his action, but smirked when they were pulled into Gajeel's memories.

"What the- where are we Flame Head!" yelled Gajeel as Natsu just stood there knowing that the dragon-slayer was going to do what he did once.

"The purpose was to break it after thinking about an experience moment with Levy that made your heart raced. I had trouble with it before so I got angry and threw it after thinking about Lucy. It set me here in my memories where I explored the moments I shared with her which led me to believe Lucy was the one for me," informed Natsu as he lead Gajeel to the center of his memories.

"I want to call you an idiot, but can't really cause that makes me sound like one. This is my center of memories," awed Gajeel as they see memories fly past another.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be filled up with Lily, Levy ,and wait is that me? What the hell man are you sure you're in love with Levy," Natsu said disbelieving as the images were picked out.

"Shut the hell up! You already know I'm not like that, bastard. I was thinking why the hell are you the one helping me out. Man, I don't know whether to respect you or believe you are just straight up foolish,"explained Gajeel as he shook his head.

"Well, at least you don't hate me besides we are fellow dragon-slayers we help each other out," smiled Natsu as Gajeel smiled back.

"When Wendy is older, we are going to make sure that no perverted brat will break her heart, right," questioned Gajeel.

"Exactly we just need to see if they are qualified. Hey don't change the topic even though we both are going to protect her in the end," answered Natsu as Gajeel nodded.

"So what now?" asked Gajeel as he looked at Natsu who seemed to have all the answers.

"Think about a moment with Levy,man," argued Natsu since they were in Gajeel's head instead of him.

"Alright already, don't get your panties in a twist," shrugged Gajeel as he tried to recall a special moment to him.

Then out of nowhere, the two were transported in Fairy Tail and it's snowing outside. The guild was decorated with ornaments and mistletoes were hanged for fun. The date was written December 22 three days until Christmas. Natsu looked around and saw himself hugging Lucy close to him which he smiled about. Gajeel was in a state of shock and he remembered why this day was so special to him. _Holy shit...the memory I treasured the most in my mind_ thought Gajeel.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter and please leave reviews or questions I'd love to reply to them :) Write to you soon~ AnimeCorazon1997**


	5. A Lovely Sight! Natsu's Tears?

**Hey everyone welcome to Hard-Steeled Questions! Please enjoy the story and leave reviews or questions about the story your response matters to me :) Btw Jellal is a part of the guild in this one :) I wish he joined Fairy Tail already**

_Holy shit...the memory I treasured the most in my mind_ thought Gajeel.

* * *

"Wow, It feels like Christmas time is just around the corner," called Natsu happily as Gajeel whacked him.

"That's because it is you moron," complained Gajeel grumpily as Natsu noticed it. Everyone in the guild could not see them not even themselves. Natsu walked over to Gray and pulled his underwear down flashing Juvia who was beside him. Gajeel tried hard not to laugh at the expression of Juvia fainting with a nosebleed and Gray running home to find another spare of underwear. Natsu hollered with laughter as he was on the ground laughing like an insane person.

"Oh..oh man..I got him..good..hehehe pfff hahaha. Did you see the look on his face and Juvia," breathed Natsu as he laughed once again. Gajeel chuckled a little bit and looked around to see him eating in a corner by himself. Sighing, he walked and sat beside himself as he knew what thoughts he was thinking of.

Mira has assigned everyone a Secret Santa and Gajeel just happened to get Levy which made him happy and a little angry that he didn't know what to get her. Natsu got Lucy, Jellal got Erza, Gray got Juvia, Freed got Mira, Laxus got Cana, Romeo got Wendy, Happy got Carla, Lily got Wendy, Elfman got Evergreen, and so forth. No one didn't want to change their targets since they already thought of an idea for them. Crunching on his metal, Gajeel wondered what to get Levy. She already had a collection of books so handing her one was not that simple for a present.

"Oh hey it's that Secret Santa gift exchange. I can't believe you got Levy a gift," surprised Natsu as looked at the Iron Dragon-Slayer with a suspicious look.

"Well I knew you had Lucy because that scary bartender set it up. She still hasn't left me alone after what I got Levy," sighed Gajeel as he let out a huge breath.

"What exactly did you get her?" asked Natsu as he took note of Gajeel blushing at his question.

"None of your beeswax Salamander," argued Gajeel.

"You don't have to tell me anyway," smirked Natsu as Gajeel took note of that.

"Why," questioned Gajeel nervously as Natsu smirked turn into a mischievous smile.

"Because we are already there," explained Natsu as he pointed that it was already Christmas Eve.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gajeel exclaimed as he rushed out to find himself trying to calm a crying Levy.

"Hey why the hell is she crying for?" asked Natsu annoyed.

"I kinda was in a bad mood and she just happened to be there call about bad timing," sighed Gajeel sadly as his heart broke at the sight of Levy crying.

"Well at least you comfort her," sighed Natsu happily as Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy.

"Mira is right. You do make a cute couple," smiled Natsu earning him a whack in the head.

"Shut your trap, no we don't," covered Gajeel as he tried to hide his flushed face.

"Hey where are you taking Levy?" questioned Natsu as he watched Gajeel take Levy somewhere.

"I don't think you don't want to know," explained Gajeel but once again they were transported to where he plan to take Levy.

"You've got to be shitting me. Why does this keep happening," complained Gajeel as he shook his head. Natsu chuckled lightly at the idea that Gajeel was the one suppose to be controlling his memories._ He doesn't even know this is his mind he can control_ thought Natsu with a smirk.

They both took noticed that they were in a cave that had rainbow colored lacrimas on the ceiling to the walls. There was an opened hole that was large enough to see the starry night sky. Gajeel and Levy appeared as she gasped at the scene in front of her. Natsu thought of bring Lucy here for Christmas and enjoying spending time together.

"Wow Gajeel, this is incredible. Where did you find this place?" asked Levy happily as Gajeel lead her to the middle of the cave.

"Hold that thought," answered Gajeel as he went to retrieve a large blanket and set it on the floor with an even bigger blanket to cover them when it got cold. He brought out a sealed metal container that held hot coco inside and some Christmas pastries. He sat down and patted the spot next to him for Levy which she did.

"I was training with Lily when we found this place. I come here to think about things," admitted Gajeel as he noticed Levy flushed expression.

"Oh, you didn't have to invite me to invade your personal tranquil place, Gajeel. Why did you bring me here?" flushed Levy.

"Well, you have to wait and see. But first it's about time for the show to start, lay down," answered Gajeel as Levy followed his instructions.

Natsu was watching the whole sweet moment that he wondered where the hell was Gajeel. Gajeel apparently was watching Levy closely with want in his eyes. Sighing, he patted the his back earning him a hmph response from Gajeel. Natsu was about to ask what his problem was when he saw shooting stars pass by the night sky.

"Dude, this is awesome," exclaimed Natsu happily.

"It just started the best is yet to come," smirked Gajeel as Natsu looked at him confused and saw the lacrimas shining.

"Gajeel, what's happening?" awed Levy as she smiled at the shooting stars and now the lacrimas began shining.

"The best part is coming up," explained Gajeel as he looked at Levy smiling happily as though this was the best moment of her life.

The light from the lacrimas shone even brighter creating an aurora(Northern Lights) in front of them. These brought tears into Levy since this was the most incredible thing anyone has done for her. Gajeel was startled from her tears but was surprised when Levy hugged him.

"Thank you so much Gajeel," cried Levy happily as she held on to him and he to her.

"You're welcome Shrimp," sighed Gajeel happily at her scent and this memorable moment.

They were sent back to the guild hall as Natsu was tearing up a bit. Gajeel was shocked by his actions.

"Why the hell are you crying?" asked Gajeel worried that Natsu had lose it.

"That was so beautiful. Levy was crying and you did all that for her. See you do care," hugged Natsu as Gajeel automatically hugged him back.

"Okay now get off me. This was all for her okay," grumbled Gajeel as he shoved Natsu from his hug.

"Oh...Gajeel and Levy, you do know where you're standing right," chuckled a drunk Cana as she pointed out where they were standing before she fell asleep.

Gajeel looked up and blushed as Levy did the same thing. They were standing under a mistletoe and no one around the guild noticed since they were partying.

"Um.. Gajeel close your eyes," blushed Levy as Gajeel looked at her shocked and closed them. He felt something press his lips warmly for about one minute and it left. He opened his eyes as Levy covered her blushed face and he realized that Levy had kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Gajeel. I was your Secret Santa," blushed Levy once again.

"I was your Secret Santa so Merry Christmas Levy," blushed Gajeel as Levy looked at him shocked but understood completely why he took her there.

After the party, Gajeel felt so happy that he would never forget it.

"I can't believe Levy kissed you and I didn't know," surprised Natsu as he was still shocked at Levy's sudden kiss for Gajeel.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone," grumbled Gajeel as Natsu just stood there happily for his friend.

"Looks like we are heading into another of your memories. Wonder what could it be?" exhausted Natsu as Gajeel just wondered why he was with him again.

* * *

"Levy, what's wrong?" asked Lucy who worried about her friend's actions lately.

"Nothing, Lu. Just let it go," argued Levy since this has been going on for a while.

Lucy asked her if she could come along since she was not being herself lately. Levy knew Lucy would try to get some answers out of her since she was her best friend who was completely worried about her. The mission they were on was taking out a wizard who was causing destruction on a village. The payment was 800,000 jewels which Levy could care less.

"Alright, but you have to talk to me sometime" argued Lucy as well.

_If only you knew Lu, but I just don't know where to start Lu_ thought Levy sadly.

* * *

**So the next memory needs a date and I want you to choose so the first ten people to review I will chose from there. Hope you like it and leave your comments hope to write to you guys soon :) ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


End file.
